


Dragon Age One Shots For the Soul

by MareBear_Official



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareBear_Official/pseuds/MareBear_Official
Summary: This is my collection of random Dragon Age one shots that I think up from time to time. Mostly they will be Lavellan x Cullen I won't lie, but sometimes I will throw in some different fun little things. Also this is my first time posting on AO3 so... be gentle... Hope you guys like what I write up!
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 4





	Dragon Age One Shots For the Soul

It was pouring outside.

The rain beat heavily against the windows of the War Room. I found myself getting lost in the sounds and watching how the water trailed down the stained glass.

Maybe it was because I was Dalish, or perhaps just part of who I am, but I felt this urge to go stand out in the rain. To just allow it to fall on my face and body.

“Inquisitor?”

I blinked.

Josephine’s voice brought me back to the conversation. All three of my advisors were staring at me. Josie with confusion, Leliana almost had a look of understanding, and Cullen with worry. It wasn’t normal for me to get distracted during our meetings true, but today my mind couldn’t help but wander off.

“My apologies continue Josie. You said something about the ball at the Winter Palace, yes?”

She nodded, “Yes, I was able to secure us invitations to the event. We have three months until the ball itself, so that should be plenty of time to prepare ourselves and have the outfits tailored.”

I kept nodding, but my eyes looked to the window again.

Not long after we finished our meeting, agreeing that we should stabilize the Warden threat before Orlais. Josie and Leliana departed from the War Room almost instantly, clearly, they had other work that needed to be accomplished.

I stayed to gather the few reports that needed my approval and signature. I looked to the windows once more, my feet moving me closer without realizing it. I put my hand up against the glass. It felt cold and like it could’ve shattered at just my touch.

The shuffle of steps startled me out of my daze.

I turned and saw Cullen staring at me like I was a wounded deer, one that he didn’t have the ability to save.

“Inqu- Myra, are you feeling okay?” he rested a hand on my shoulder.

I gave him a small smile. “Of course! Just feeling a tad out of it today. Something about the rain, I guess…”

I put my hand on the one he’d placed on my shoulder and rested my head on it.

For being the commander of the Inquisition, his touch could be so soft and gentle. Sure, his hands were calloused and rough, but unless in battle, he was like a glassworker. He handled things with such care.

“I know you said you weren’t ready to talk about Redcliffe yet, well beyond what you needed to disclose, but I’m here when you’re ready…”

I kissed the gloved palm of his hand. He brought the hand up to my cheek, cupping my face and allowing me to feel his warmth.

“Truthfully, Dorian and I’s trip to the future has made me feel a tad overwhelmed, nothing more.”

His eyes read that he didn’t believe that to be all that bothered me.

“I mean, I only have the entire fate of the world on my shoulders… no big deal.”

I pulled his hand from my cheek and wrapped my fingers in his. I gave him one reassuring squeeze and left the room.

Avoiding as many people as possible on my way back to my quarters, I clutched my reports to my chest trying not to think about the death and destruction I’d witnessed…

It’d been some weeks now, but the memories still felt fresh in the mind. Seeing the Redcliffe castle in ruins. The red lyrium was everywhere, growing out of people… out of _him_ … I pushed the thoughts from my brain.

I opened the door to my chambers and walked towards my desk. I dumped the reports in my ‘To Be Read’ pile, before finding myself drawn to the windows yet again.

I took off my boots and socks and pushed open the balcony doors that faced over the gardens. I walked out into the rain, letting the drops spread across my skin, slowly drenching my clothes.

With arms outstretched, I closed my eyes and looked up, allowing the drops to hit against my skin.

It was a bizarrely peaceful sensation. All the tension and pain I’d been feeling building months seemed to fall away with the raindrops as they trailed down my body. Truly, it was like, for a moment, my burdens and troubles disappeared. The clean, crisp, cold mountain rain giving new life to this tired body.

In the quiet, the images began to flash in my mind again. Redcliffe destroyed. Cassandra. Varric. The red lyrium everywhere. Cullen… Andraste, the image of Cullen’s form covered in the lyrium was enough to send a shiver through my whole body. His lifeless form clutching a letter in one hand and reaching out with the other.

I feel to my knees, smashing them against the stone surface of the balcony. In truth, I’m not sure how I could tell but there was a difference to their feel when my tears mixed with the rain running down my face. It began as a silent cry, but quickly I found myself crying out and clutching my knees to my chest trying to find some way of soothing myself, but it was to no avail.

In the midst of my sobbing, I could faintly hear the sound of my chamber door open and shut just as quickly. The tossing of papers and moving armor penetrated my ears.

“Myra…” He said it so softly I would’ve imagined it in any other moment.

His arms were around me in a second and it was all I could do to grab onto him as though anything less would result in my parting of this world.

We sat there in the rain for another minute before he lifted me up and carried me back inside. He laid me next to the fireplace, which he stoked until we could sense the warmth enveloping us. He walked to my dresser and pulled out some dry clothes for me.

“Please talk to me. Tell me what is happening. I can’ bear to see you so distraught and not be able to at least comfort you… Myra, I care for you. Know that you can lean on me.”

As I stared into the fire, I could hear him removing the pieces of his armor with care. Soon I could hear him shuffle behind me. Strong arms quickly wrapped around me, filling me with a sense of grounding. Pulling me back into the world while my mind and soul tried to flee.

“Cullen…”

His name was like yet another weight, but it barely felt like a word at all with how softly I had spoken.

“It was terrifying… seeing Redcliffe, hell the world, in that state. It was too much. You’ll remember from Dorian and I’s briefing that we found some of companions and members of the Inquisition in the castle cells…”

I could feel him nod slightly with his chin resting against the back of my head.

“Of course. You described them are all being mutilated and surrounded by red lyrium. I’ve seen my share of horrors, but I can’t imagine how that sight must have hurt you dear.”

I turn in his arms and wrap my own around his chest, burying my face in his chest.

“That wasn’t everything… there were some parts I couldn’t bring myself to discuss with everyone in the room, for fear I might show my weaker side and start crying.”

“You can share it with me now if you want. I promise no one will know if you cry here.”

I pulled away from his chest slightly so I could look him in the eyes. Their amber gaze burning into me, but in a way that shouted his care and worry for me.

“You were there… covered in red lyrium. Your body was torn and riddled with burst of lyrium covering you from head to toe. You had a letter of some kind in your hand and the other was reaching out… grasping at the air. Like you were trying to find some hand to help you… reaching for someone… but no one was there. I wasn’t there. You were dead… by the gods, you were dead in front of me and I thought I’d never breathe again.”

He quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled me flat against his chest. My hands balling up his shirt. I could sense his hand rubbing circles on my back, helping to soothe me.

“Myra, it’s over now. You’re back and that future won’t come to pass. I’m here. I’m alive and well and right in front of you. You needn’t worry yourself over this anymore…”

“But it could still come to pass! What if I fail to stop Corypheus? I can’t let these people die… I can’t lose you, not again.”

He picked me up and I felt myself being carried towards the bed. He gently laid me on the sheets, quickly climbing over to lay down beside me.

We got as close as we could to one another, rubbing and comforting one another. I could smell the oakmoss and elderflower. I indulged myself in his scent, relaxing slowly into his arms.

“No matter what happens, I know that we will win. That _you_ will win. And as for me? You will have to try much harder to get rid of me, love. I am, after all, the Commander of your armies.”

He kissed the top of my head and in his warmth, emanating from his body, I fell asleep. Peacefully and for the first time in weeks, no nightmares of a ‘what if’ future plagued me in the night.

With him, I am safe. With him, I am protected. With him, I know Corypheus can be defeated…

With Cullen… there is love and there is hope... 


End file.
